totaldramapokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Irina (Total Drama: Black and White)
'''I never thought I would have to do this, but the situation calls for it.' ''- Irina: Total Drama: Black and White Personality Irina is sweet and nice to all those around her and has fun when Pokemon battling, she is shown to be a powerful force when fighting along side her Pokemon as she was able to beat Zoey of the Elite Four though her victory was helped by Mega Evolving her Gardevoir, according to her friend Kelsey she is also a great cook. Irina also a sisterly figure to her friends. Bio Irina came to Unova to experience life as a regular girl as she is famous back in Kalos. She is the daughter of Diantha. According to Irina, she caught alot of Pokemon in Unova and has a Furfrou back at home, that she loves alot and will use her at Kalos region. Pokemon Gardevoir She was the first Pokemon that Irina was seen using and mostly relies on her for tasks like mind-linking with other people, Gardevoir uses this unique skill to communicate with other people and Pokemon. She is capable of Mega Evolution. Gardevoir knows: Protect, Moonblast, Psychic and Thunderbolt Dedenne Dedenne is the only Pokemon that Irina keeps outside her Pokeball and she prefers to be outside her Pokeball. Sierra also like Dedenne a lot to the point where every time she is squeezed the uses Nuzzle on her. Dedenne knows: Nuzzle, Parabolic Charge, Giga Impact and Play Rough Vivillon Irina first used her in the battle against Zoey and hasn't used her since then. Vivillon knows: Bug Buzz, Psybeam, Draining Kiss and Hurricane Sylveon She was first seen when Gill tried to scan her with his Pokedex but she wasn't found because she is native to Kalos, Zoey showed an intrest in her and she was quite surprised when she found out Sylveon was another Eeveelution. Sylveon knows: Moonblast Altaria She was first used in her battle with Gwen. She is capable of Mega Evolution and has yet show it. Altaria knows: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Moonblast, Sky Attack. Her ability is Cloud Nine. Ampharos Ampharos was abandoned by Daniel and when Irina found this out she decided to catch him and give him a chance at battle. They bonded quickly and she still tries to get his confidence back. He has yet to Mega Evolve. Ampharos knows: Thunder Punch, Discharge, Dragon Pulse and Focus Blast Florges She was introduced to Zoey and Flabebe and is the second Pokémon caught by Irina when she was a Flabebe, first one was Vivillon. Florges is also the mother of Zoey's Flabebe. Florges knows: Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Nature Power and Petal Dance, Goodra She was introduced to Cameron and she likes to hug people a lot, which Irina says is okay as she states that Goodra goop is good for the skin. Goodra knows: Muddy Water, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam and Sludge Wave Garchomp This Garchomp was being experimented on by Team Mutant and it was left in a Pokeball in front of Chargestone Cave by an Absol Garchomp. She has yet to Mega Evolve. Garchomp knows: Draco Meteor, Dragon Rush, Iron Tail and Earthquake Castform Irina found Castform inside a Team Plasma cage inside Reversal Mountain. It's unknown how she got caught but this could indicate that the Pokemon is important to Colress and she is afraid of him. When Irina found it, she asked if she could travel with her and the Pokemon nodded and she caught her. Castform's moves are currently unknown Current Pokemon Team #Gardevoir #Dedenne #Goodra #Ampharos #Altaria #Castform Pokemon in PC *Vivillon *Sylveon *Florges *Garchomp *Milotic (upcoming) *Gallade (upcoming) *Salamance (upcoming) *Lilligant (upcoming) *Cherubi (upcoming) *Rapidash (upcoming) *Cinccino (upcoming) *Luvdisc (upcoming) *Alomomola (upcoming) *Volcarona (upcoming) Trivia *Irina so far has the largest Pokemon Team in the story with 10 Pokemon. She caught a lot in Unova but have yet to be seen. *Irina also has two Pokemon that her mother has, Gardevoir and Goodra but few differences. Irina's Gardevoir knows Protect and has the ability Synchronize while Diantha's Gardevoir knows Shadow Ball and has the ability Trace. *She is the first trainer seen to use Mega Evolution